Infamous Broken Beauty
by VioletRose1234
Summary: BxE.Bella has been living in fame with hidden secrets of her past. She's set to marry her fiance, Jacob Black, until the day she finds out the truth. She is forced to move to Forks, for her protection, and finds herself getting more than she expected.R&R!
1. The Beginning

**~Infamous Broken Beauty~**

_Chapter One: __The Beginning_

Have you ever loved someone so much that you would do anything for them? I did. Well, I thought I did but that all changed in a matter of minutes on the day that went from one of amazingly great to one of disastrously awful.

My story was one that was known over the world – I was Isabella Dwyer, the multi-award winning, international super star; I could sing, act and I had the looks. Did I have the happiness though? I thought I did, but really, after being awoken to reality I knew I had nothing to what happiness could be. For the past year I have been living a lie. I suppose fame does that to you, after coming into the spotlight as a naïve teenager.

It all started when I was eight years old, I suppose. My mother died one night from an excruciating disease. Someone like me would have commented how they hardly remember it, they were too young to remember the specifics, but I remembered it all. I remembered every specifics of that night.

I could tell you the date, June 10th 1995; I could tell you the exact time I was awoken by my mothers cries of pain and my fathers cries of panic, 11:45pm; I could tell you the exact time the ambulance arrived, 11:50pm; and I could tell you the exact time and date of my mothers death, June 11th 1995 10:12pm – twenty-three hours, thirty minutes and eight seconds of agonizing waiting in the stuffy waiting room, both my father and I unwilling to speak.

That night I lost my mother… and my father.

My father was never the same again, broken and suffering, as I had to watch for five years until he finally followed my mother. Liver failure. It seemed the five years of wasting himself in booze finally gave him the wish he wanted – to be with his love.

On September 13th 1999, 7pm exactly was the day and time the last living member of my family died, the day and time I became an orphan and the day I turned 13 years old. That day sucked.

Ever since then life in care wasn't exactly living the dream. I spent most of my time moving from care-home to care-home after families dumping me, claiming they didn't want a broken child who was too severe to be fixed – they wanted a happy, chirpy kid with a bright smile and sweet personality – and I couldn't blame them. I _was _too damaged from repair.

The day I turned eighteen was the day I couldn't have been happier to say goodbye to 'Phoenix Home for Orphans' and set foot into the adulthood world.

Sure, it wasn't all sunshine and happiness; I had to take double-shifts and take up random jobs to keep the apartment and myself going but I got myself through. It was _always _better than the care-homes that were for sure.

It wasn't until I was nineteen years old, a year into adulthood that things changed. I was running low on cash, a lot more so than normal, and was finding myself stuck for finding any job with just the qualifications I gained after graduating high school.

It was when I was reading through a jobs paper when I saw an advertisement for auditioning of a small role in a movie they were filming in Phoenix. After millions of interviews and turn-downs, this seemed my last chance to pay the rent for my apartment and finally find some food I could live off – for the past couple of weeks I had been fending myself with cheap cans of beans or some other sort of canned food that barely cost a dollar.

Who would have known that this one audition I had narrowed down as my last chance to pay the bills would change my life for forever? Not me that's who!

I had never accounted myself as an actress or a singer for the matter of fact nor did I see myself as any superstar-beauty potential, but Tanya Dwyer did.

Tanya was a 'hot-shot' agent who was agent of the main-star of the film I had auditioned for. She saw some hidden potential in me and before I knew it, I was signing a contract that would soon make me world-famous. Something I didn't expect to happen in my lifetime, that's for certain.

Tanya was a good agent, and a good friend too; she knew about my _past _and understood that, even at the brink of becoming famous, that I didn't want my story to be told over the world. So, thankfully, Tanya had some forger called J. Jenks have records forged for me. A month later, I turned from Isabella Swan to Izzy Dwyer – Tanya's half-sister and daughter of Phil Dwyer, Tanya's father, and famous baseball player.

Phil was great, he took me in like his own daughter, and like Tanya understood everything I went through. He seemed completely accepting in the whole ordeal Tanya had set up for me. He even gave in a few ideas and pointers that Tanya and I could use to help convince the world of my fake life story.

It was all sucked up like a plague; everyone believed it, amazingly, meaning Tanya had done her job well and I was soon finding myself ranked into 2006's Actresses of the Year.

Which now brings us to my more current problem.

Tanya succeeded highly into making me into a number one star. I was in current appearances in magazines, I was asked for photo shoots in top named magazines around the world, asked to star in films, TV shows and chat shows alike – they all wanted gossip on Izzy Dwyer.

It was at one appearance at an award event in Miami when I finally met him – Jacob Black.

Jacob Black was a world-wide famous actor and the continuous winner of 'Hottest Men of the Year' with his jaw-dropping white smile, groomed ebony black hair and dark, mysterious eyes. And not forgetting his mouth-watering body of a weight-lifter. Seriously, you could crack glass on the abs he had…

Tanya had forced me to go to the award ceremony as I had been nominated for Youngest Successful Actress of 2007 which unfortunately, I ended up winning.

As much as I enjoyed acting and singing, I _did not _enjoy getting up on stage in fancy gowns and killer heels that Tanya had forcefully pulled onto me then having to give a 'heart-melting' thank you speech. The other side of it which I suppose, back then, I would have considered as the better part of the night – though now I see it as the worse, I'd rather get up on that stage million and one more times than relive it again – was that I was placed on the red-clothed table with Jacob Black, dressed in his dashing black suit and his face looking a _million _times better than on glossy magazine covers and internet pictures (fan sites and Google images).

Throughout the night, Jacob only made short talk with me but occasionally I would find him looking at me which would set my cheeks aflame and my heart racing. And when he smiled at me… I felt I had been smacked with a baseball bat in the stomach, making me gasp for breath. Man, did he have a smile.

After that night I didn't see Jacob Black for another month or so. Tanya had gotten me another audition for an action/romance movie which I was auditioning as for the main female role as an undercover Russian spy. I got the part but, little did I know, that twenty-four hours later Jacob Black was given the role as the main-male role who would, in script, fall in love with me and me him.

I found it a little ironic that a month into working on the film I really did fall in love with Jacob and, what I thought, he me. He was charming, just as they described in interviews or on TV.

He was my first love and, back then, I thought he would be my only love. I loved him with every beat of my living heart. He had me and every one else in the world fooled to really loving me.

Until the day of my 21st birthday…

* * *

"Tanya, you've got to be kidding me," I said in disbelief as I pulled the dress out of the black cover. My wide eyes wracked over the short, too short, silver sequined one shoulder dress that I was sure showed too much skin for the eyes to see.

I switched the phone to the opposite ear as I ran my hands across the rough material of the sequins, my nose scrunching up.

I heard Tanya sigh on the other end of the phone, "Don't you dare start going all stubborn on me, Bell – I'll just hang up before you can even start." She warned in her usual strong tone with a hint of Russian accent.

Tanya had grown up in eastern Russia with her mother, Sasha, before moving to America when she was seventeen years old to live with her father after her mother gave up on her and resorted to drugs and partying. She moved to Phoenix, where back then, her father was only just getting into the celebrity field of baseball.

Phil was ecstatic to have Tanya in his life again since they only contacted via email or phone every month or more. Accordingly Phil was determined to build a bond between Tanya and him – like a proper father-daughter relationship – and it was successful. Tanya loves her father very much and even now, in adulthood, they still have their father-daughter bonding time.

I sighed as I looked at the dress again. "It's just not…_me_. You know my style, Tan, and it's _defiantly _not sequins shiny and… revealing." I said in slight disgust as I picked at the dress while I looked it over again.

"I know what your type is Bell and it's boring. This is your only chance to celebrate your birthday-and don't you dare start telling me how you don't like parties, miss's!" Tanya cut her self of with a warning, as if seeing what I was about to do, as I opened my mouth to protest having my 21st birthday which I, now grudgingly, let Tanya and Jessica, my PA, organize.

I was now regretting it, as I looked at the dress. Knowing Jess and Tanya they would have gone completely overboard – overboard in my head but in theirs they would see it as a normal celebration - and the night could have a potential of being disastrous with my bad luck.

"You're going to wear this dress even if I have to come over there and force it into you myself, and don't think I won't because I will!" Tanya continued down the phone with a threatening promise.

Tanya was definitely a girl who kept her promises, without a doubt. So, I knew, this promise would be kept and I better do what she says because there was nothing like a raging Tanya knocking down your door.

I huffed out a sigh of defeat. "Fine… _but_ I'm wearing black tights with it. It'll probably give me a little bit of decency when I walk into the room wearing this eye-soar."

"Uh, uh, I don't think so Bell. Dress or nothing at all. I'm serious. If you'd be happier going into the room wearing just your underwear, by all means – I'm not going to stop you." She smugly said knowing she had me there and then.

"Fine," I said, irritated, down the phone. "I'll wear it." I continued through gritted teeth. "But don't think I'll enjoy a moment of it."

"I don't expect to," Tanya chirpily said through the phone. "Ta-tah dear sister of mine – we'll be speaking very soon." She said before the ending of call tone replaced Tanya's voice.

I huffed, pulling the phone from my ear and pressing the red button before throwing it down on the bed as I stood, alone, in the bedroom. I threw the dress down beside my phone and I glanced at the photo in the white photograph-frame faced towards the bed on the bedside table.

It was a picture of Jake and me. It was just before Jake proposes; our ninth month of being in a relationship and even now, three months on, our relationship was still going strong. I glanced down at the sparkling engagement ring as proof on my ring finger – it was a silver band ring with a humongous diamond ring that stuck out like a soar thumb around the other, smaller, diamonds around the large one.

I sighed, running my finger of the engagement ring before looking back at the photograph.

Jake and I had large smiles on our faces as he hugged me from behind, our hands clasped, and our eyes sparkling as we happily looked at the camera – we were on a beach, Miami Beach to be precise. It was Jake's home-town as a kid with his father, Billy, and two sisters Rachel and Rebecca. His mother, whom he never officially met since she died shortly after his birth, was never in his life so he had a tough struggle along with his sisters growing up. Then his father, Billy Black who is a hot-shot producer, had been recently placed in a wheelchair making him Jake's number one priority from now on – even when Billy tries to convince Jake he's fine.

Jake was currently visiting Billy now. He promised he would be back for my party, since Billy's place was only a couple of minutes away, but he had to help Billy out because Billy's carer, Whitney, was currently visiting her sister in Ohio.

As I pulled myself back to reality, I looked around the room and my eyes immediately closed in on Jake's phone on the cream and white chaise longue. I quickly began to panic and rushed towards it.

Jake needed his phone. His manager, Sam, had told Jake he'd call sometime today confirming whether he had gotten the role in a movie Jake had been dying to have – he was convinced it was the part for him. Jake would be distraught for not finding out the news directly from him.

I looked at the clock, seeing it was another couple of hours before Tanya would arrive, I thought I might just pop round to Billy's, give Jake his phone and perhaps give the both of them some food since neither of them could cook for toffee.

Rushing through Jake and my penthouse in Miami, I went straight to the kitchen and started on some fish fry with lemon and boiled potatoes. It never took long to cook it – an hour at the most – since I had done it so many times when it was Jake and me or when Billy was round. They both loved it and always insisted in having it.

After placing it all in a plastic container and put some cans of beers beside it, I quickly ran back to the bedroom and changed out of my sweats into jeans then put on some sneakers, jacket and ran back out again, picking up the food and my car keys. After double checking to make sure I had everything, I set of to Billy's.

Billy's place was pretty impressive, that's for sure. It had been made by his father and, when his father passed, was inherited from him. Jake had grown up all his life in this mansion of a house and, in the back of my mind, I wondered whether Jake and I would move into this place together – bring up our own family here.

I shook the thought out of my head and quickly parked the car outside. I smiled when I saw Jake's flashy, black BMW outside before getting out and closing the door, picking up all the stuff from the back seat of my Audi and locking the car before walking up the graveled drive and up the stone steps.

I didn't bother knocking on the door, since Billy had insisted to just let myself in whenever I was round, so I quickly pulled a key out from my pocket and opened door a bit clumsily from the containers in my hands.

Once inside, I quickly wiped my feet on the mat and walked in and headed into the living room where I suspected they might be. Though I was only to be surprised that the living room was deserted, making my eyebrow furrow. The only clue that suggested that they had been here was the empty beer cans on the glass coffee table and a baseball game still playing on the TV.

I picked up the controller and switched it off, before walking towards the kitchen – the next possible destination. When I found the kitchen empty I was growing more worried and suspicious until I heard the soft murmuring of voices coming from down the hall – from the direction of Billy's office.

The closer I got, the louder the sounds become and I could now, only several feet from the closed office door distinguish the names of the voices; Jake was there, along with Billy – their voices were the first I recognized then, shortly afterwards, Sam's voice was recognized.

I sighed in relief, knowing that the trip to give Jake his phone didn't matter anymore – Sam was there. I turned and was about the walk back to the kitchen to leave the food there and leave them a note when what I heard made me freeze.

"So I just have to go through with it? I have to marry her?" Jake's muffled voice through the door was coated with disbelief and slight irritation.

"Yes, Jacob, stop acting like a child – it's for the best." Billy's stern voice shortly followed. "If you didn't want to go through with this in the first place, then you shouldn't have volunteered."

"If you're too scared, Black junior, we could always replace you." Another, unfamiliar, voice with an Italian accent said in an arrogant and mocking sneer. "This means, technically, you wouldn't get anything from it. If your letting your reputation get ahead of you then you might as well say goodbye to the eighty million dollars reward now, Black."

I heard a squeak through the door that, unmistakably, sounded like Jake – I had never heard him so frightened before.

"No one will be backing out of anything," Billy's firm voice said. I could almost imagine Billy's dark eyes staring intensely at Jacob. "Bella has been hiding her secret for too long – she must be punished." My heart stopped as he spoke my name… my real name. A name only Phil and Tanya have ever called me – _no one _knew of my secret.

"And how are we going to do that?" Sam's deep voice asked with curiosity.

My heart was racing and my breathing had lost it's steadiness that I had to slap a hand to my mouth to stop myself from breathing to loudly. I slowly, turned back around, and stepped forward as quietly as I could, leaning forward to get closer.

Then, when Billy, spoke again I felt every hopefulness that what I was hearing was nothing to worry of, disappear. "Jacob shall marry Isabella, keep her and the public fooled with his _love _for her. Then, a few months later, we expose her for who she really is – a ford." I heard the chuckles of the men in the office, even Jake's familiar deep chuckle that seemed deeper, darker than before that it brought chills down my spine and moisture to my eyes as I listening to them gather and plan their schemes to ruin Izzy Dwyer… to ruin me.

I knew I had heard enough. I had to get out, with or without giving Jake his phone. I didn't care anymore and how can I? I had heard their voices loud and clear with my own voice. They _knew _of me… they knew everything about me and they were planning on ruining every good thing I had.

I get out as quickly I could from the house that once seemed so beautiful to be true to a living omen. I got into the car, not caring what noise I made and reversed out of the driveway as quick as possible as tears began to leak down my cheeks and my lips began to tremble as I drove away from Billy's house. My supposedly future father-in-law, something I was so joyful about – having the possibility of a father – but now… I wasn't so sure.

* * *

Tanya walked through the house, three hours later, with several shoe boxes, a large bag and black covered garments hanging from a clothes hanger slung over her arms; her strawberry blonde-curls were curled in their natural tight curls that resembled Taylor Swift's hair and her pale eyes was coated in fresh make-up.

"Oh Bella!" Tanya called happily through the apartment as her heels clicked along the laminate floor, awaking the silent house to her entry. She heard no answer. Tanya sighed. "You better not be hiding Isabella Dwyer or I am going to find you and kick your ass." She threatened as she walked through into the bedroom.

She looked around the room and her eyes narrowed on the large lump under the covers. "If your sleeping I swear to God…" her sentence trailed off as she heard sniffles coming from under the shaking quilt.

She stopped dead and her face softened. She walked forward, threw everything onto the chaise longue and walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. She slowly pulled the quilt away with her newly manicured nails and her face turned into worry and concern as she saw her best friend who seemed more like her sister than a friend.

"Oh Bella…" she repeated, only this time it was in soft worry as she put a hand through Bella's hair and brushed it away from her face, revealing her red-blotched face, blood-shot eyes and bright red nose and tear-stained cheeks. "What's the matter?" she asked softly.

Bella opened her mouth to release a loud hipping breath. "J-Jak-e-e." she gasped through her heaving breaths and tears.

Tanya immediately worried that Bella and Jake had had their first fight. She wondered when it was coming – the two of them seemed to high in the clouds, she wondered when they were both going to have their first argument over something or other.

"Honey, what happened?" she asked, her fingers still threading through her hair.

"H-He-" she hiccupped. "-h-has be-een l-lying to m-me." She hiccupped again, more tears streaming down her face.

Tanya sighed and moved herself to lie down next to Bella, wrapping her arms around her waist and hugged Bella to her. "What did he lie about?" she asked carefully as she pulled her hand up again to brush away another strand hair that hung in front of her eye.

"H-h-he d-doe-sn't l-love me." She gasped out.

"I'm sure he does, honey, he probably just said that in the moment." She told her as she watched Bella continue to wrack out ugly, heart-breaking sobs. She instantly felt protective of her friend and tightened her arms around her. Jacob was definitely getting a smack for what he did to her friend/sister.

"N-No, h-he doesn't." she almost stubbornly said.

"Don't be silly, of course he does – he's head over heels for you. If he doesn't, why did he propose to you then?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"B-Bec-ause he was t-told to." She released a loud hiccup at the end.

Tanya's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"He d-doesn't really l-love me. It's a-all an s-s-scam." Bella whispered through gasped of breaths. Tanya didn't say anything and Bella continued. "It w-was a scam all a-along. He never l-loved me. H-he was doing it for t-the m-money."

"What money?" Tanya asked.

"T-The m-money they were gi-giving him t-to m-marry me and re-reveal the t-true me-me."

Tanya froze where she lay and shot up, her curls flying around her face and she turned to stare down at Bella who stared down at the pillows below her, intently. "_What_!" she shrieked in horror. Bella didn't answer soon enough and Tanya pulled her chin lightly so that Bella would look at her. Tanya attempt to keep a calm face on but it was failing miserably. "Is this true?" Bella's lips quivered as she shakily nodded.

Tanya released her chin and ran the hand which had been holding her chin through her hair. "Oh God…" she whispered as her eyes raced around the room as thoughts ran around her head like a continuous wheel.

Bella shakily pulled herself up on her elbows and looked, brokenly, at Tanya. "What am I going to do, Tan?" she whispered.

Tanya looked at her, as she took in her broken sister/friend. Sure, Bella had always been broken and which, even with money and friends, had never been able to repair but now… repair could never be an option. She made her older self look like a minor illness and her current self look like a cureless plague.

"No, Bella, what are _we _going to do." She said before pulling out her phone and began dialing. "And _we're _calling in back-up."

* * *

**A/N: **_Hello and welcome to my new story 'Infamous Broken Beauty'. It's something I've been dying to do about and now I finally get the chance, yay! It's been on my mind for a while and now I finally got it down onto Word I felt so much better :) I hoped you like it, please comment and tell me. I have a link to my blog on my profile but, at the moment, I don't have anything on it apart from some of my photography work which your more than welcome to check out, by the way. Anyway, when I do get it working I'll tell you guys on a chapter update or something like it. _

_For those who having been reading my 'Move of A Lifetime' and 'A Sing Sensation' I apologise but I decided that I won't carry on with both of them - I don't think I got either of them right just yet and I'm going to start on other stories before I go back to them. I promise to go back to them though, don't worry :)_

_Anyway, please review. _

_Until next update,_

_VioletRose1234.  
_


	2. The Party

_Chapter Two: The Party_

"So he _lied _and he's doing it all for money?" Irina Dubrovskiy said in disbelief as her ice-blue, big eyes looked at Tanya and me as she sat on the armchair while Tanya and I sat opposite her on the loveseat.

"Eight million dollars of it." Tanya sourly answered as she refilled her glass of whiskey and held it up to Irina, silently asking if she wanted more which she nodded in answer. Tanya leant over and refilled her dink. Once Tanya pulled away, Irina picked it up and swallowed it in one.

"Wow." Irina said as she barely winced when the whiskey went down her throat. "You've got your self in a real pickle, haven't you Smallen'?" Irina said in her thick Russian accent as she raised an eyebrow which was a few shades darker than her long, silky, pencil-straight sliver blonde hair. I didn't answer, I merely looked down and stared at the glass of water in my hands, swirling it around the edge of the crystal-cut glass.

"Well," Irina loudly put down her glass on the table. "This is what you're going to do." She firmly said, I glanced up and met her eyes. "You're going to continue with your, what, 19th-"

"21st." Tanya interrupted. Irina lamely waved her off.

"21st, whatever, birthday party and act like nothing is wrong. When he turns up, act along with his 'lovey-dovey' façade and after the party is almost done, Tanya here," she gestured to Tanya, "Will slip some of _this_," she pulled out a small bottle, no bigger than a color favoring bottle, out of her fitted black blazer and held it up showing the clear liquid inside. "into his drink."

"…and kill him?" I asked with a questioning guess. My insides tightened.

Irina snorted. "No, I wish though – the bastard, and his cronies, deserve it. It's just a simple sleeping drug – he'll be knocked out in less than twenty minutes and he'll be out cold for at least half a day."

"That sounds like a _very _strong drug, are you sure it won't harm him?" I worriedly asked as I stared, intently, at the small glass bottle still held with Irina's forefinger and thumb.

It barely looked bigger than an eraser, it seemed a little improbable that just a few drops of that would set someone out cold. This was all seeming like something out of an action movie of some sort.

Irina raised an eyebrow at me. "Why could you care if it does? The guy has been lying to you for, what, more than a year. You should be thankful that you've found out before you married the bastard."

I looked down and glumly said, "Well, up until two hours ago I thought the guy who I was going to marry loved me – I'm sorry it's still sinking in for me." I sarcastically said through gritted teeth.

Irina simply raised her eyebrow higher at me, not at all affected by my sudden change of mood.

I sighed, "And why do we need to do this anyway? This is all a bit extreme. Can't we just, I dunno, let him drink himself until he falls unconscious?"

"Smallen'," Irina firmly said. "I have worked with people like Jacob Black and Billy Black in Russia – they are criminals. Sure, you could say yourself that you are a criminal for making everyone believe your someone when you're not, but you have gone through hell and back and you had a right, those years back, to say you don't want people to know your story." Irina told me so firmly that I couldn't look her in the eye, wanting to avoid the burning gaze she sent my way.

"So who do you think their working for?" Tanya asked Irina. "Surely Billy Black couldn't produce eighty-million dollars to bribe Jacob with… he's not that rich." Tanya spat our Billy and Jacob's names as she spoke them.

Irina sighed and put the bottle back into her blazer and pulled the briefcase from below her feet, placing it loudly on the coffee table and opened it loudly and pulled out some papers. "I believe Billy Black and Jacob Black are working for the Volturi's."

"The Volturi's?" I asked.

"The Volturi is the name of a well-known Italian mafia." Irina answered quickly. "They are very powerful and very strong… I don't know anyone who has survived when they have been targeted."

I didn't know that I wasn't breathing until I heard Tanya's whispers beside me. "Breathe Bella." She told me gently in my ear as I felt her hand rubbing my back.

I gasped for breath as I looked at Irina. "But what do they want with _me_?" I gasped out.

"It seemed they have unfinished business with your father." She said pulling out a file and tossed it across the coffee table to my side.

Tanya left over and began to, gingerly, read the file. "Your father was a cop, am I correct?" Irina asked and I nodded. "Did you know that your father worked for the FBI?" My eyes widened and I shook my head. "Well, your father was an important FBI member who helped protect America from many terrorist attacks over the States. An attack from Volturi in 1989 being one of them – he was a great tribute to that day." Irina smiled a soft smile as my eyes began to gaze over with tears. "Tanya could you please read what the article says." Irina asked, quietly.

Tanya's eyebrows twitched and she slowly nodded. "On February 17th attack of the Italian mafia in Washington D.C., a member of the Italian mafia, also known as the Volturi, had been captured by FBI agent, who's name must remain unknown for safety, and was taken to FBI headquarters where they question and hopefully sentence the mobster of the Volturi to Death Row. Forty-seven innocently killed civilians on that terrific day have been identified while twenty-three have yet to be identified."

"I was just two years old…" I whispered. Since I was so young, memories where bare to nothing, but I remember this one incredibly distant memory of my mother – she seemed a little more at distress than other days… I even remember the distant memory of her tears rolling down her face as I cried.

"You were and your father was also the one to capture the mobster and, just two weeks later, was sent to Death Row for man-slaughter and mass murder of more 20 innocent American civilians, not including those in other countries."

"Who was it…the mobster?" I asked, carefully.

Irina opened the sleek black brief case again and pulled out an A4 glossy photograph and held it up.

On the photograph was one of a man with dark black chin-length hair and dark eyes with a deep frown upon his pale complexioned face. It was obvious that the man had one been handsome but the scars that ran down his face said otherwise; one down his left eye and in the shallow of his cheek.

"_This _is Marcus Volturi. He is the _deceased _third brother of the Volturi brothers." She seriously said as she looked me and Tanya dead in the eye. "FBI quoted that Marcus thought his wife, Didyme Biocchetti, had been captured by the FBI for questioning – the reasoning for the mafia's attack in 1989."

"So that is why want my father?" I asked my voice slightly higher octave than before.

Irina hesitated. "Yes. It seemed the Volturi's are quite revengeful but, I suppose, after they heard of your father's death, you seemed like the only target to making Charlie Swan stuffer."

I felt and heard sobs ripple through my throat and escape my lips before I could even stop it happening. "But my fathers _dead_!" I sobbed as I let my head fall into my hands and sobbed into them with violent cries of the truth. The truth I only now, at the age of 21, found out.

I heard Tanya's voice attempting to calm me down but nothing seemed to be able to stop the tears escaping my eyes as my breath heaved and heaved for steadiness with thick breathes.

"Bella," I felt Tanya's arms wound around me. "Calm down, _please._" She whispered with desperation. "Everything will be okay, I promise… I won't let anything happen to you – _nothing_." She strongly said in a fierce voice, her Russian accent seeping through every now and then.

From that moment on in, I only listened vaguely to Irina and Tanya's conversation of planning. They rapidly spoke to one another, discussing on how they night would go and how Tanya would slip him the drugs.

It was several minutes later, when my breathing turned to normal did I finally join in the conversation. "But I don't get it," I said confused, gaining their attention. "Why do we need to drug Jacob?" I whispered.

Irina sighed heavily. "Because after we drug Jacob successfully, we are getting you out of Miami and into protection."

* * *

The sleek black limo slowly came to a slow stop outside a tall shadowed building from the bright florescent blue words screaming 'Eclipse' on the white board which was attached to the tall, three-story building.

There were people crowded around a red carpet, kept back with the silver fences and black-suited security guards that stood, broad and brawny; with emotionless faces their eyes scoping the buzzing crowds.

Paparazzi were mixed within the excited crowd of fans and watchers alike. Their cameras held firmly in their hands and their eyes greedily stared at the car as they all wanted the best photograph to be given the best praise. They all pushed and shoved one another as they attempted to get closer to the sleek black limo, waiting for the next celebrity to arrive.

Inside the limo, Bella stared through the black tainted window with nervous pale-green eyes. Her fingers twiddled at the end of her unnatural blonde hair – the color Jake had always preferred her with.

Bella turned to Tanya who was dressed in a tight, strapless black dress that barely reached the knees and a black-lace material draping over her shoulder. Her strawberry blonde curls were tighter, thicker curls than normal and in some sort of messy do whereas Bella's was in sexy, sleek waves.

Tanya's make-up was smoky and smoldering with dark eyes – contrasting with her snowy eyes – and dark red lips. While Bella has classy, sparkling silver eye-shadows, long and curled black lashes, coral pink lips and pale blush.

"Why couldn't Irina travel with us?" Bella asked in panic. Although she felt safe with Tanya, she would have much preferred if Irina had been with her also.

"She's going to meet us inside instead. She has to keep a low because if she's seen with you traveling together, she'll become a suspect when you disappear." Tanya placed a hand on Bella's forearm and rubbed it affectionately, "Don't worry, Bells. Everything will be fine."

Bella nodded, and inhaled quickly before turning back to the awaiting crowd. "Well, here we go."

"Here we go." Tanya nodded in agreement.

Bella took several calming breaths, hoping to settle her rapidly beating heart before opening the limo door and placed a fake, large smile on her face. Just as her long black heeled shoe set foot out of the limo, the crowds started to murmur and scream as they waited, impatiently, for their next celebrity to appear.

Screams echoed through Bella's ears as she finally made full appearance out of the limo. Screaming crowds attempted to gain Bella's attention by shrieking her name. "Izzy! Izzy! Over here!" was all that was heard in Bella's ears as she slowly walked out onto the royal red carpet, waiting for Tanya to appear by her side which she did just half a dozen moments later.

Tanya linked her arm through Bella's and give her one, discreet, encouraging smile before pulling her out onto the red carpet.

White flashes erupted around Tanya and Bella as each attempted to get pictures of Bella, 'Izzy', and even Tanya.

"Izzy! Tanya! Over here!" the two heard a woman call. They both turned towards a woman, in a classy black dress and blonde up-do holding a microphone and her smile wide. A cameraman, beside her, was targeting his camera on his shoulder towards Tanya and Bella. "Can we have a interview please?" the woman asked as Tanya and Bella came nearer.

Bella glanced at Tanya who nodded and Bella made her way towards the woman, Tanya trailing behind obviously not wanting to leave Bella's side for a second.

"Izzy, firstly, I have to say you look _amazing_." The woman smiled in adoration as she gestured Bella's outfit. The camera man did a head-to-toe close up on her outfit. "The both of you do." She praised Tanya's outfit also.

"Thank you." Bella shyly said with a big smile which that she hoped didn't seem uncomfortable at all. "It's a Chloe dress and the shoes are Alexander McQueen." Bella continued wiggling my foot and gesturing my silver sequined dress.

The woman nodded in praise. "Well, you look beautiful tonight. Oh and happy birthday!" the woman cheered and Bella said a grateful thank you. "Now, Izzy, how does it feel to be a 21 and _engaged_? Does it feel unbelievable? Frightening? Exciting?"

Bella shifted slightly uncomfortably as she glanced back at Tanya who's face was a complete blank, obviously trying to mask her rage. Bella turned back to the interviewer who continued to smile at her, holding the microphone out as she awaited fro her answer. "Well…" Bella started but failed miserably.

Bella guessed the woman took it for overwhelm and pulled the microphone back to her lips. "And not to mention you're yet to marry the hottest guy in the world! I'm certain _millions _of girls want to be in your position – I know I do." She laughed loudly and Bella gave a forced titter. _I don't think anyone would want to marry that bastard when they see his true colors_, Bella thought angrily in her mind.

"So, where is the fiancé now?" she asked, intrigued as she looked down the carpet, in hope to see my 'fiancé'.

Bella forced out a smile as she replied. "He's going to meet me inside; he's been with his father for most of the day."

Just then Tanya interrupted claiming that she didn't want Bella to miss anymore of the party and dragged the both of them away before the woman could ask anymore. Tanya kept her arm on Bella's as we walked down the red carpet and Bella was thankful for it – it was her arm on her that kept her from falling to the floor and bursting into tears again.

We spent at least another 20 odd minutes outside in the cool breeze, signing people's photos of Bella – magazine covers, album covers, single covers, etc – and taking pictures with overly enthusiastic fans and just general pictures of her for magazines and so forth. Thankfully Tanya stayed with her for ever second of it.

After those 20 odd minutes, Tanya pulled her through the guarded black double doors by tall, bulky security guards and into the club, Eclipse, which was the venue for my party. As she set foot into the place the first thing she took in was the amount of people laughing and talking animatedly as they occasionally sipped from their drinks or danced on the dance floor below the DJ and the flashing neon and white lights.

"Wait here," Tanya whispered to Bella and before she could protest, Tanya was gone.

Bella glanced around the room, stepping into the shadows trying to avoid being seen – which was pretty insane since this was _her _party intentionally. She wasn't going to be able to avoid attention for forever.

Bella finally spotted Tanya stepping onto the stage and hugging the DJ happily before starting talking to him happily; the DJ smiled and nodded as Tanya spoke to him. Tanya gave him one last hug before stepping off the stage, giving him a wave before he returned to his DJ-ing and Tanya was, once again, lost amongst the crowds.

When Tanya returned to Bella's side, she was grinning slyly as she linked her arm through Bella's and stuck her thumb into the air, towards the DJ. The DJ looked at her signal which meant who knows what before sticking his thumb up in return and returned back to his work.

Suddenly, the song changed from 'We R Who We R' by Ke$ha to 'Only Girl (in the World)' by Rihanna.

"Ladies and gentlemen can I please have your attention," The DJ's deep voice echoed across the buzzing crowds, automatically getting their attention. "I, _happily_, announce that the _number one _girl of the night has arrived in the building." Bella let out a load groan as Tanya giggled beside her. "Everyone can you please give a big, warm welcome to the birthday girl – Izzy Dwyer!" he shouted her name through the microphone, dragging Bella's, fake, surname on longer than needed as a spotlight beamed above her, bringing every single eyes of the room towards Bella.

Then, all of a sudden, Bella found herself being surrounded by friends and overly-kind wannabe friends as they all attempted to wish her a happy birthday and gain her attention.

"Alright! Alright, that's enough people! We don't want the birthday girl fainting from claustrophobia before the party has even started, do we?" people immediately backed off as Tanya shouted through the crowd.

"Yeah, people, back away from my fiancé!" Bella and Tanya heard the unmistakable voice of Jake through the crowd as he made his way through the crowd.

Bella felt sick to the stomach as she found herself staring at his obvious good-looks.

The man was going along with a scheme my so called 'father-in-law' was running _and _working for the Volturi's but Bella still found herself ogling at his evident charm as he walked towards her, his smirk in place giving Bella and everyone around her a glimpse of his sparkling white teeth, his ebony black hair was spiked in it's usual natural way, his skin was a imperfect copper color which you'd expect to see on a air-brushed cover of a magazine. His looks were undoubtfully perfect; his inner self however… was a completely different story.

"There you are baby…" he said as he came towards Bella, she felt her heart accelerate but this time not from his majestic demeanor but of fright.

Bella had to control herself from freezing on the spot as he wrapped his huge arms around her and placed a kiss on her styled hair. She couldn't quite control her body from shaking in fear as he planted several kissing down her face to her neck.

"Are you cold, baby?" Jacob asked with obviously feigned concern as his large plate size hands rubbed her thin, fragile arms.

Bella glanced over her shoulder at Tanya who was, secretly, glaring at him with menacing cold eyes. Her almost square-like jaw was tight and clenched and Bella was sure, by the movement of her lips, that she was grinding her teeth together to release some of the rage that most probably boiled through her veins.

Bella turned back and avoided any eye-contact with him. "A-A l-little." She stuttered as she stared, intently, at the collar of his fitted black shirt, refusing to look elsewhere.

Jacob's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he took in Bella's unusual behavior.

As she didn't start any other conversation, he reluctantly pulled his gaze to Tanya who was staring hotly at him with her cold eyes. His eyes wondered down her attire, with an appraising almost lustful gaze, and back to meet her eyes again.

"You look great, Tan. Almost as great as Iz, here." He sweetly said as he looked down at his fiancé, his inner thoughts riling in disgust as he spoke such disgustingly sweet words towards the person he described as a foolish, oblivious bitch. He calmed his thoughts down and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, thankful for his award-winning, astonishing acting skills.

_Even if he couldn't act the__ dumb bitch and her so-called 'sister' ford wouldn't figure it out,_ he thought self-righteously in his head resisting the urge to smirk in dark-amusement.

Tanya's jaw was still clenched as she forced a tight smile onto her face. "Hello Jacob." She answered and infuriately spat at him through her head. She made her own inner smirk as Jacob saw nothing different in her attitude. _Stupid bastard,_ she heatedly thought as her thoughts wondered to the small glass bottle, hidden in her bra, containing the most vital importance of the night. _Jacob Black was going down…

* * *

_"Bella, honey, why don't we go get a drink and find Jess?" Tanya suggestively asked in a sweet, chirpy tone which was obviously fake in my eyes but, for people around us, saw and heard nothing different in her.

"Yes, okay," I played along with a just as sweet tone in my voice as I turned to Jacob, slipping my arms around his neck and pulling his face down to mine for a short kiss. My thoughts were screaming with disgust and I quickly pulled away before he could attempt to put his filthy tongue in my mouth. "Better go, babe, I'll find you later, okay?" Jacob nodded in 'reluctance' and pulled away from me slowly, kissing me on the cheek and sauntered off in a matter of seconds.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Tanya slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me through the crowds. "Are you okay?" Tanya asked in concern. I nodded emotionlessly as I let her pull me through the crowd. "Come on, let's find Irina."

We found Irina a few seconds later, at the back of the club in the darkness sitting in a small booth with a clear martini glass of vodka, holding the stick containing two green olives at the end. She fit in with the darkness wearing a deep burgundy dress and black accessories; her silver blonde hair was still unmistakable through the darkness.

Tanya pulled my hand, slipping both of us into the booth and we looked expectantly at Irina.

"Well?" Tanya prodded. "What do we do now?" she whispered.

"We continue to go on as normal. We must wait until later on through the night, it would be too suspicious to do it now – we must make people suspect he is having the time of his life." Irina whispered as she pulled the stick out of the vodka and pulled the olive out with her teeth, leaving her red lips speckles.

"I have a friend of mine at the bar disguised as a bartender." Irina nodded towards the bar just a several meters from here. She pointed to a tall, lean guy with dirty brown hair and tattoos up his arms. He had a permanent scowl on his face as he placed a margarita glass in front of a woman.

"Call him Nick, not his real name but you still address him as Nick for this night." She told us and we nodded quickly. "Now, Tanya, you must give Nick the bottle at ten to ten. Wrap it in your cash, make it look like your giving him a tip, and be sneaky – anyone could be watching." Irina warned Tanya who simply nodded, emotionless. "Nick will spike his drink at eleven-oh-nine; he'll be out by eleven-thirty."

"And what do we do with him? Surely it'll look a bit suspicious when we drag out a unconscious body out of the club." I sarcastically hissed at Irina.

Irina did her usual reaction at any angry conflict towards her and raised her eyebrow. "Relax Smallen' – It's under control. We leave him until midnight when we set your PA, Jessica Stanley, into stumbling upon him."

"Why Jess?" I asked immediately.

"Because she has the biggest mouth." Irina replied with nonchalant. "Jessica stumbled upon Jacob and sees he's out cold, she suspects he's out cold from the amount of empty alcohol glasses around him – which we will set up – and gossip to the next person she sees that Jacob Black is out cold."

"And this will help because…?"

"It will keep attention of you long enough to get you out of the club and get you into safety. The news of hot-shot star Jacob Black will soon enough get to the paparazzi and they'll have more interest of getting a shot of Jacob drunk into oblivion than getting a shot of you leaving the club."

"How will Bella get out of the club?" Tanya asked.

"Bella and I will go with me out the east-wing exit where a car will be to take you into hiding."

"Wait! What about Tanya, isn't she coming with me?" my voice was filled with panic as I grabbed Tanya's hand. I wasn't going to be able to last without Tanya – she's my rock… my sister.

"No," Irina answered solemnly. "Tanya must stay here and assure that the public, Jacob and his cronies believe that you have been kidnapped." Irina glanced around her and leant forward. "We must not talk of this any longer – we cannot be seen together. You must go." She ushered Tanya and me out of the booth. "And Bella?" Irina called, "I suspect to see you back here at eleven-oh-fifty." Was all she said before turning back to her drink, completely ignoring mine and Tanya's still lingering presence.

Tanya and I looked at each other for several moments before breathing in deep breathes in hope of calming our frightened thoughts and expressions before squeezing our entwined hands and walking out into the party together.

It was only a matter of time before the clock ticked onto 11:09... That was when everything will begin.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for reading the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it :) Also, as you already probably read, Bella doesn't have the original looks like in the books and the movie. I felt like doing a little bit of a change for Bella's appearance. She still has naturally brown hair but she had died it blonde when she changed to Izzy Dwyer to fit in with the Dwyer look. Bella resembles Kristen Stewart a lot more with the pale apple green eyes and not so pale skin. he still has the original heart-shaped face, narrow nose and window's peak but she's just a little bit different and so will others :)_

_P.S. I'm in need of a beta! If you know of any good beta's or you are a beta interested in taking on this story, please notify me! I'm looking for someone who is willing to help me with this story and make sure I'm doing things right :) PM or whatever, I don't mind! :3  
_

_Please review!_

_Until next update, _

_VioletRose1234.  
_


End file.
